Love in the air
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: While attending college, the boys had fallen in love with the girls at college. But what if Impmon get heard of this? Renamon/Guilmon, Biyomon/Agumon, Patamon/Gatomon, Veemon/OC, Terriermon/Lopmon. Contains OC and crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey digimon fans. Sorry for the long delay, but I was almost finished with SSBA. Anyway, this story, the digimon will be digi-morphs meaning that they had grown to have human bodies and wore clothes and had hair. AquaVeemon is my oc, a female veemon, just to keep Veemon fans happy. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 1: A new day at colleges:

It has been 4 years since the D-Reaper's defeat, and the digimon all returned to the digital world. Since then, thanks to some modern technology, they had morphed into their adult-human-like forms and some starts going to college.

One day, someone awoke from his bed and groaned as he slowly got up. He has a muscular male body and is wearing blue boxers. He has a white stomach with a black symbol on it and has black stripes on his arms, legs and around his back. He has a dinosaur face with bat like ears. He has golden eyes and messy brown hair. His name is Guilmon Matsuki, once digimon of Takato Matsuki.

He looked at the time. "7:30? Oh crap! I'm going to be late for college!"

He quickly got up and got dressed in a green hoodie shirt and blue jeans. He picked up his tamer's goggles and put them around a headband over his forehead and grabbed his back and dashed out of his flat.

He ran to the bus station to see the bus is still there. He quickly got on just in time as the door almost closed on him.

Guilmon sat in his seat, almost breathless. Suddenly, an orange dinosaur, wearing a red shirt, a blue baseball cap, brown hair and green jeans came up to him.

"Almost late again, eh, Guilmon?" he chuckled.

"Give me a break, Agumon!" Guilmon sighed as he slumped down.

"That's 5 times in a row this week" Agumon said "Keep it up and you'll break the record in no time."

Guilmon glared at him. Then his other friends, Patamon, Terriermon and Veemon came to them. Their bodies had also morphed. Veemon also wears a baseball hat and wore a blue shirtless jacket and army pants. Patamon wore a stripy shirt and shorts and has blonde hair. Terriermon wore a light green jumper and grey jeans.

"Almost late again? But you always make it in time" Terriermon said "Keep it up and you may one day miss the bus."

"Yeah" Guilmon said "I don't want that to happen."

"Well, guess what everybody. We got football practice today" Veemon said "And Coach Ogremon said he's going tough on us this time."

"Urgh. I hate the word tough" Agumon said.

"So we have to work hard and do our best" Patamon said.

Guilmon nodded but he has another reason why he doesn't want Ogremon near him while he was practicing for football.

At long last, they arrived at the college. Guilmon and his friends walked up the steps. Guilmon checked his time-table.

"So today's Friday, right?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, and that means, all day practicing for football" Veemon sighed.

"Cheer up guys!" Terriermon said "after this, we can spend together for the weekend. So what do we want to do this weekend?"

"I got some work to do" Guilmon said.

"I got to go take my laundry to a laundry mat" Agumon said.

"I'm gonna have some eggs with jelly beans" Veemon said.

Guilmon, Agumon, Patamon and Terriermon stared at Veemon as they think he is crazy.

"Gross!" Terriermon said.

"You gotta be kidding Veemon" Patamon said disgusted. "You took that line from Izzy."

"Yeah, I'm kidding."

"We should do something together" said Terriermon "I mean, we haven't done this for a long time. I mean, we can all do those things some other time."

Guilmon looked at the time "And if we don't hurry up, we're gonna do push-ups 40 times if we don't arrive in time."

"Good thinking!" Agumon said as they all dashed inside.

Guilmon, Patamon and Terriermon got onto the field in time wearing their red shirts and white shorts. They lined up with the other digimon. Agumon and Veemon, who had trouble with their shoe-laces, arrived a little late. After the 2 digimon did some push-ups (with Guilmon, Patamon and Terriermon shaking their heads in disbelief), they all lined up as Ogremon approached them.

"Right, you tall state of weaklings, tomorrow, we shall be facing our rival college and I want to see this a victory for us for a change, got it!" Ogremon said "We shall be practicing goal try-outs. Matsuki! Izumai! Get over here!"

Guilmon glared at Impmon Izumai as he glared back. Both Digimon are sworn rivals, hatred to each other to the bone as they stepped forward.

"Uh oh. Guilmon and Impmon. This can't be good" Patamon whispered.

"Now, Izumai, stand in goal and try to block out Matsuki's shot! Matsuki! Try to score a goal. Don't disappoint me!"

Guilmon put the ball onto the ground and looked up at Impmon.

Impmon smirked nastily. "If you're gonna chicken out, dino-boy, that's fine by me. Face it! You're just a low-levelled digimon!"

"Yeah, but I am better than you!" Guilmon said as he kicked the ball. Impmon didn't see it coming and the ball went pass him as he was nothing.

"IZUMAI! WHAT IS THAT?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO CATCH THE BALL, NOT LET IT ROLL PASS YOU! RUN AROUND THE TRACK 10 TIMES!" Ogremon snapped.

Impmon glared at Guilmon as he quickly ran around the track.

"Good shot, Matsuki!" Ogremon said "Good shot. Now, take a rest before I call you out again. Now, Kamiya! Motomiya! Let's see what you can do!"

Guilmon walked out and sat next to Terriermon. Agumon kicked the ball towards the goal…

SMACK!

"Oops. Sorry, Veemon" Agumon said as the ball was right into Veemon's face.

The ball fell off showing the bruised face of Veemon. "Hey… no prob, Aguy."

"Motomiya, not again, you goofball! Kamiya, take him to the hospital wing!"

After a long practice, Guilmon, Patamon and Terriermon got changed again. Impmon came in, looking quite angry.

"You got lucky with that last shot, Matsuki, but it won't happen next time!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Impmon" Guilmon said angrily.

"Ignore him, Guilmon. He's not worth it" Patamon said.

After they came out, they see Agumon and Veemon came towards them.

"That was one hell of a practice!" Agumon said. But then he chuckled "Nice one, Guilmon. You made a fool of Impmon alright!"

"Yeah, too true" Terriermon chuckled "That guy is a total loser!"

"I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you guys" Guilmon said "Don't forget we have one more lesson to go."

As the team head off, Guilmon didn't see where he was going as he bumped into someone. The person dropped her books.

"Oh, ermm… I am sorry…" Guilmon said "Here, let me help you with that."

He bent down and helped her up. The other guys ran back to them.

"Erm… here you go" Guilmon said as he held the book to the person.

When the other hand touched the other side of the book, Guilmon looked at her hand. She had a white paw and has a yellow arm. He looked up and saw a beautiful sight. The person was a female yellow fox digimon, she has green eyes, eye shadows and lip gloss. She wore a loose white shirt which some buttons were unbuttoned showing him some part of her breasts. She wore some very short shorts.

"Erm… hello…" the girl said.

"Hi…" Guilmon said.

"Renamon! Are you alright?!" came a voice. 4 more girls ran up to Renamon. Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Terriermon froze in surprise. One is a bird female digimon and she has pink feathers and a yellow beak. She wore a green top and a skirt. Another is a white furred female cat digimon who had a ring on her long tail. She wore a loose shirt as well and black shorts. The other looked like an aqua coloured female Veemon but she wore a orange top and black jeans. And lastly was a brown furred female version of Terriermon and she wore a grey jeans and a yellow top.

"I'm fine" Renamon said as she got up as she held her books to her chest. She turned to Guilmon "Thank you, sir."

"No worries" Guilmon smirked.

Renamon smiled and walks away with her friends.

"I don't know about you guys, but that girl bird digimon is so cute" Agumon said.

"I say about that aqua female me" Veemon said.

"That cat is sexy. I wonder who she is" Patamon said.

"You know… I think I know that chocolate version of me before" Terriermon said.

Guilmon nodded "Just who is she? She is so beautiful."

Little did they know, their lives will about to be changed forever.

To be continued…

Phew. First chapter done. I'll update soon. Next week, will be the girls' point of view. Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Right. Time to get in on to the next chapter where we get to see Renamon's part of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: A girl's story:

About 6:30 in the morning, the female fox digimon, Renamon Nonaka got out of bed as she walked to the bathroom. She took off her dressing gown and stripped naked and stepped into the shower. As she was washing herself, she thinks of another day it would be. She remembered her days with her tamer, Rika. But now she returned to the digital world, she had to put that aside.

As she stepped out of the shower, she looked at the time. "I can't be late for cheerleading practice!"

She got dressed in her loose white shirt and some short green shorts. She put some eye shadows on her eye lids and lip gloss. She unbuttons the top buttons to let them see some of her breasts to make her look sexy and then she smiled and walked out of her house.

She got on the bus and joins another friend of hers. Gatomon Kamiya sat next to her as she glanced at her.

"Wow, Renamon. You're looking pretty today" Gatomon said.

"Thanks, Gatomon. You know how cheerleading practice makes me feel" Renamon said.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, we got coach Floramon doing it" Gatomon said.

"That's not good" Renamon sighed.

Just then, her friends, Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Lopmon appeared.

"Got that angry teacher again?" AquaVeemon said "Man, I hate my life!"

"You hate everything about your life, AquaVeemon" Biyomon said "well, we had to get this over with."

"Cheer up guys" Renamon said trying to boost up their spirits "we got some time to think about over the weekend."

"You're right, Rena. Well, I guess we could find some dates" Lopmon said.

"And where can we find some boys at a time like this?" Gatomon asked.

Biyomon looked up "We're at the college now. Let's get off."

As soon as they got off the bus, the girls sat on the steps.

"I hope nothing can get in our way. Otherwise, Floramon would not be so happy" Renamon said.

"I know what you've mean, Renamon" Gatomon said as she leaned on her back "And we got to think of some good dance routines."

"Hey, speaking of routines. Let's try this" Biyomon said as she took out a sheet of paper. They all looked at it.

"This might work" Lopmon said smiling.

"We'll show Floramon what we've made off" said AquaVeemon.

They made their way to the girl's changing room and got dressed into their mini skirts and mini-tops and grabbed their pom-poms. They made their way with the other girl digimon while Floramon approached them.

"I've got good news and bad news" Floramon said "The good news is, when our football teams beat our rivals, I wish… we will be playing a match with another team from the world of Pokemon, and we need you to cheer our team on. The bad news is, we have to wait extra hard for this. Right then, who wanna go first?"

Each female digimon team tried expect for Renamon and her friends but each time they do, they all fall down or lost their patterns.

"Jeez… why do you girls have to be so clumsy? This is cheerleading squad, not fall down squad. Oh right now… Nonaka, Kamiya, Emily, Lee and Takenouchi. Let's see what you girls can do."

"Now remember our dance well" Biyomon whispered.

They each stand to each other in line. Then they double flipped back and then start to dance, shaking their pom-poms while singing…

"We are Digimon Cheerleaders No 1

We will know no fear

Come on team, win this game

Cause we know you are the best

Goooo, Digi High!"

They finished their dance by getting together and did a finishing pose with AquaVeemon and Gatomon on side, Renamon and Biyomon kneeing down in front of them, and Lopmon behind them.

Floramon was very impressed.

"Very good. I made my discussion. You 5 shall be the cheerleaders for the games."

The other girls groaned as Renamon and her friends smiled triumphal.

Later on, after some hard practicing, the girls took off their clothes and took showers together.

"We made it guys! We're cheering for the football team!" AquaVeemon smiled.

"Well, Floramon said we have to practice for a week cause that would happen at Digi High against Poke High" said Biyomon.

"Poke High… HEY! My cousin, Lucario is coming to cheer too. I heard she is on the cheerleading squad!" Renamon said as she washed her breasts.

"No way! Really? Then we got to meet her before the game" said Gatomon as she washed her butt.

After they dried off and got dressed, they went to their lockers and Renamon picked up some books.

"Well, we have lessons now so I'll meet you there" Renamon said as she begins to rush off not looking where she was going.

Lopmon looked out. "RENAMON… LOOK WHERE YOU ARE…"

BUMP!

"…going…" Lopmon finished.

Renamon had bumped into someone as she falls down and dropped her books.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry" Renamon said as she begins to pick up her books.

"Oh, ermm… I am sorry…" the person said "Here, let me help you with that."

Renamon then placed her paw on one book but another hand held onto it as the same time.

"Err… here you go."

Renamon looked up and gasped. She saw a muscular red male dinosaur digimon. He was dressed in a green hoodie shirt and blue jeans. He has a red headband around his long messy brown hair and has some yellow headbands on it with blue lenses. Renamon blushed deeply as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Erm… hello…" she said sweetly.

"Hi…" the boy said.

"Renamon! Are you alright?!" asked Gatomon as they rushed to her.

"Hey, Guilmon! Are you OK?" Came a voice. Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon and Lopmon looked up and gasped. Some more males ran to the red dinosaur's aid. Biyomon saw the orange dinosaur digimon wearing a red shirt, a blue baseball cap, brown hair and green jeans. AquaVeemon blushed at the sight of the male version of her wearing a baseball hat and wore a blue shirtless jacket and army pants. Gatomon looked up to the orange winged digimon's eyes. Lopmon blushed and turned away as the rabbit digimon looked at her.

"I'm fine" Renamon said as she clutched her books to her chest. She turned to see Guilmon, who got up to. "Thank you, sir."

"No worries" Guilmon smiled politely.

The girls smiled and walks off. As they come to the corner, they looked at each other.

"That rabbit digimon look so cute!" Lopmon said.

"Not to mention that orange dinosaur" Biyomon said.

"And that digimon with those adorable wings for ears" Gatomon said.

"And that male version of me is so cute" AquaVeemon said.

"And that red dinosaur is so polite and so handsome" Renamon said "Just, who are they?"

"You wanna know" Floramon said as she walked pass them. "Those are the team members you'll be cheering on." And she walks away.

"NO WAY! THEM?! THEY ARE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM?!" Biyomon gasped.

"Give us more reason to cheer them on" Gatomon said.

Renamon thought. "Wow. He's on the team. I gotta call Lucario. She sure wanna hear this."

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, I decided to crossover with Pokemon morphs cause it makes it more interesting. See ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring the cousins of Renamon and Guilmon. Don't be too suprised now.

Chapter 3: Calling their cousins:

The next day, Renamon decided to go for a lonely walk. She kept thinking about the red dinosaur she saw yesterday. Then she hears some cheers back at college. She ran towards it.

Guilmon's team had just won the match against their rival team. Renamon looked over the stands and gasped. She saw Guilmon along with his friends cheering as their rival team stomped off to their own college. Ogremon was very impressed.

"Very good, all of you. You finally defeated those rotten rivals of ours. Now, the cup finals will begin soon and we are all up against Poke High!" Ogremon said.

"Poke High? That was played by my cousin!" Guilmon smiled.

"So get some rest and keep practicing for a week cause on Friday that would be the day of the finals."

"Imagine that, Guilmon" Agumon said nudging Guilmon "Both you and your cousin are equal, so this should be an interesting match."

"Yeah, but we have to give it everything we got!" Veemon added.

Guilmon nodded but then he saw something which caught his eyes. He saw the female yellow fox watching him, who is looking back at him. Renamon noticed him looking at him and waved. Guilmon waved too as she walks off.

"Isn't that the girl you bumped into? She does look familiar though" said Terriermon.

"Yeah… weird huh?" Guilmon said, but he thought 'I seem to like this girl. Well, I have no choice. I got to pay my cousin a call.'

At evening, Renamon sat down on her chair and opened up her Wi-Fi on her computer and saw a room in the background. Suddenly, a female Lucario came in with a towel around her body.

"Hey, Lucario".

Lucario Waterflower turned to the screen and gasped as she was almost about to pull the towel off her. "Renamon! Don't do that! I was about to get changed!"

"Sorry, but I want to let you know, I am in the cheerleading squad for the Digimon High!" Renamon said.

"Wow, really?" Lucario sat on her chair to speak with Renamon "That is so cool! I've made it to the cheerleading squad of my college as well!"

"Man, what are the odds of we getting in the squad together" Renamon smiled.

"Yeah. Listen, Renamon. Can I tell you something?" Lucario said blushing for a bit.

"What is it?"

"I've met this teenaged boy. He was very strong and look so cute. I heard he is the captain of my team" Lucario blushed "And I… have a crush on him. I heard from coach Blastiose, his last name is Ketchum."

"You too? To tell you the truth, me as well."

"Wait? You have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah. He is a handsome dinosaur Digimon and he is quite strong too. He is also the captain of the football team" Renamon said as she begin blushing too "And his last name is Matsuki, according to his coach. And I kinda liked him."

"Wow. Listen, I thought of a way to get close to them" Lucario said.

"What?"

"Why don't you and your friends go and talk to them before the match and tell them how you really feel. I was thinking of doing the same thing. Anyway, I wish your team good luck and I'll meet up with you soon."

"Yeah. I'll see at the airport. See ya later" Renamon said as she logged off. "Tell him before the match. I better call my friends."

Meanwhile, while finishing ordering a pizza for the night, Guilmon picked up his cell phone and dialled a random number. He picked it up and it rings. Finally, someone picked up his call.

"Hey there?"

"Hey, Pikachu. How are you? It's me, Guilmon Matsuki."

"Cousin Guilmon! I never thought I heard from you" Pikachu Ketchum called from the other line. "So, what's up?"

"Funny story, but we are up against you in the finals of the cup!" Guilmon said.

"That's great! I can't wait to see how you improved. Last time we played, it ended up in a tie" Pikachu said.

"Yeah. But Impmon will not make this easy for me".

"I know what you mean. Mewtwo is not very cheerful nowadays."

"Hey, cousin. I hate to say this, but… I had a crush on someone."

"HUH? Who?"

"A female yellow fox Digimon. She is so familiar, yet so beautiful. All I know is, her last name is Nonaka. I think she is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"You too? Wow. I guess it's a coincidence."

"What's a coincidence?"

"You and I meet some girls we had a crush on" Pikachu answered.

"You too?!"

"Yeah. I met this beautiful canine type Pokémon. She's an aura Pokémon but she is sexy. Her last name is Waterflower, I think."

"Interesting. Hey, cousin. Do you think we might ask them to come on a date?"

"I don't know. But we should take our time. Anyway, I'll see you at the airport at Wednesday at 7pm, OK?"

"Gotcha. I'll be there. See ya later, Pikachu." And Guilmon hung up. "Take my time? Well, I need to see her again. I better let my friends know."

On Sunday, Guilmon spoke to his friends about what Pikachu told him.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to wait until we see them again. Who knows when they will turn up?" Patamon said.

"Well, we have a big game awaiting for us. Maybe they will be there" said Veemon.

"I agree with you there" Terriermon said.

"So, do you think they will turn up at the football match?" asked Guilmon.

"Well, they are the cheerleaders" Agumon said sarcastically.

"So you think we should ask them before the game?" Biyomon asked Renamon as she told her and her friends everything what Lucario said.

"I guess you're right. If we don't we will never get this off our chest" said Gatomon.

"So on Friday, before they go to the game, we tell them" said AquaVeemon.

"Do you think they will feel the same way as we do?" asked Renamon.

"Don't know" Lopmon said "but we'll find out soon."

To be continued…

A/N: So next week, the cousins reunite and the plan is set in motion for both side. They didn't know they had both ideas at the same time. See ya soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Anyway, in here, we will meet the cousins and finally Renamon and her friends will ask Guilmon and the others to go out with them. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Meeting the cousins:

At the airport, the girls sat on some seats, waiting for Lucario to come.

"I hear her friends are coming as well" said Biyomon.

"Yeah. I wonder what we'll do when they arrive?" asked AquaVeemon.

"The plane coming from Pokepan has arrived" the announcer called from the speakers.

(Pokepan is a mixed up word for Japan and Pokémon)

"Well, they here now. Let's go meet them" Lopmon said.

They waited by the exit. At last, Lucario appeared. She wore a black vest with no sleeves and wore blue shorts. She has blonde hair. With them are a female Treecko, Chikorita, Piplup and Buizel.

"Lucario, it's great to see you!" Renamon said as she hugged her cousin.

"It's good to see you too, Renamon" Lucario smiled. She turned to the other Pokemon "These are my friends, Treecko, Chikorita, Piplup and Buizel."

"Hi, it's good to meet you all" Treecko said.

"Yeah. So you all part of Lucario's cheerleaders?" asked Biyomon.

"That's right. You know, I hope that guy notices me" said Buizel, blushing.

"We all do" Gatomon said.

"Hey, cheer up, everyone. We'll see them at the game, and we can talk with them before the game" said AquaVeemon.

"That's true. Right now, we need to discuss what we are going to do now" Chikorita said.

"Well, we all can have a sleepover in our underwear" said Renamon chuckling.

Lucario giggled "That's a good idea. Please, I need to get out of these clothes sometime soon."

As the girls leave, they did not see the boys as they were sitting for their opponent's plane to arrive. Suddenly, the plane had arrived and the teams got off. Pikachu Ketchum spotted Guilmon. He wore a red cap with a green arch on it. He has black hair and wore a blue jacket and sky blue jeans. He has pointy ears with black tips and a thunder bolt tail. He has red circle on his cheeks and has black eyes with white pupils.

"Hey, Pikachu! So glad you made it" Guilmon said as he and Pikachu did a small handshake they did when they were kids (the high-five slap and then brushed a side of their hair.)

"Great to see you, Guilmon. Oh, and my best friends are here too. Hey, guys! Come on over here!"

A Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Chimchar approached them and greeted Guilmon's friends well.

"So I heard each of you met a girl right which you never seen before?" asked Agumon.

"True. And word on the street, so are you" Charmander said.

"We need to catch up before the big game for Friday" said Bulbasaur.

"Why don't we just train together?" asked Veemon "I mean, we are gonna complete against each other right?"

"True that" said Squirtle.

"Hey guys" Pikachu said "me and Guilmon has a lot to catch up now, so you guys can train without us, alright?"

"Sure thing guys" said Chimchar.

"Last one to the gym is a rotten Terriermon!" Patamon called as they all raced off.

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK, PATAMON!" Terriermon chases after them.

"So let's talk at the bridge" Guilmon said as he and Pikachu walks away. Then he stopped and turned. He sees a tall cat-like creature. It had pale white skin, bony arms, shoulders, and three fingers on its paw. There was a tube that connected from the back of its head to its upper body. It had a giant purple tail that was as tall as a baseball bat. It had giant rabbit like feet with a round ball part in its ankle. Pikachu turned and frowns at him, as he frowns back.

"That's Mewtwo. He's my rival. Just ignore him" Pikachu said to Guilmon as they continue walking away.

Meanwhile, while the other girls were talking about their stories about the boys they met and having pillow fights at their sleepover, Renamon and Lucario were in their dressing gowns and were on the balcony looking at the stars.

"The stars tells us something wonderful would happen to us, Renamon" Lucario said "At least, that what Misty told me."

"Rika didn't believe in that nonsense" Renamon said "but maybe… I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"What if Matsuki doesn't feel the same way I feel? I would feel heartbroken" Renamon said.

"He won't be. If I know Ketchum and this Matsuki guy of yours, they would never do that" Lucario said.

Renamon smiled. "You might be right" she said. She looked in the sky and her smile turned to worry. 'I hope she is right. I have to talk to him before the game.'

Meanwhile in the park, Guilmon was sitting on the fountain with Pikachu as he tossed the ball up and down in his hand.

"So do you think this girl would like me?" asked Guilmon.

"Who knows, but we have to find out sooner or later" said Pikachu "besides, I was thinking of asking my girl out if we beat your team." He smiled cockily at his cousin.

Guilmon smirked back "Oh really? You know, I was about to do the same thing myself. So, how about a bet? If I win, I'll ask my girl out on a date with me and take the trophy. If you win, you can ask your girl and get the trophy?"

"And the events of a tie?"

"Then we all have to ask our girls out" Guilmon said "and share the trophy."

"Ooohhh… can't say I like that, but deal!" Pikachu said as he and Guilmon squeezed hands. They smirked at each other.

But before the game start on Friday, the boys were heading their way to the changing rooms, when they hear some voices.

"Erm… excuse me… boys?"

Guilmon, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Terriermon looked a little surprised. They turned around. Renamon, Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon and Lopmon were there, in their cheerleading outfits, blushing as they looked at them.

"Oh hey, girls" Veemon said.

"Hey, erm… we want to tell you all something" said AquaVeemon blushing.

"We… kinda like you" said Gatomon.

"You… you do?" Patamon asked.

When the girls nodded, Guilmon remembered Pikachu's bet. He looked at his friends and nodded.

"Listen erm… if we win, or tied, in the game, do you want to go on a date with us?" asked Agumon.

"A date? Us? And you?" asked Biyomon as she and the other girls were shocked.

"Well, yeah. You'll all beautiful and how hard it is to say no to you?" Terriermon said.

"Wait on sec, please?" Lopmon said as she and the other girls huddle up. Whispers were heard and the boys were worried about their replies.

At last, the girls turned to them and smiled. Renamon was the one to answer "OK. If you win, or tied, we'll go out with you. But promise us you'll do well out there. We'll cheer for you."

Guilmon smiled and held his hand "OK. We'll give it all we got. By the way, we never had been introduced. I'm Guilmon Matsuki."

Renamon looked at his hand, smiled and held on it "Renamon Nonaka."

"I'm Veemon Motomiya."

"Name's AquaVeemon Emily."

"The name's Biyomon Takenouchi."

"I'm Terriermon Wong."

"I'm Lopmon Lee".

"Agumon Kamiya."

"YOU'RE A KAMIYA? I'm a Kamiya too. Gatomon Kamiya!"

Agumon and Gatomon looked shocked.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone named Kari?"

Gatomon nodded "And do you know Tai?"

When Agumon nodded, Gatomon hugged him. "It's you! My long lost big brother! I'm Kari's digimon, Gatomon!"

"No way, really?" Agumon gasped.

"You're two are brother and sister?" Patamon laughed "That's new."

Then memories came to Guilmon and Renamon as they finally recognised who they are. They both smiled at each other.

"You wouldn't happen to be Takato's digimon, Guilmon, right? You look so tall, handsome and strong now" Renamon smiled.

"Sure am. You're Rika's digimon, Renamon, right? Now I remember you. You look so beautiful now" Guilmon smiled.

Each digimon remembered each other and were all rejoiced in a great reunion. But the time of the game is approaching and the boys have to leave. Renamon called out to Guilmon one last time.

"Please, just do your best out there!" she called.

Guilmon smiled and waved "I promised!"

In the shadows, someone was watching them. As soon as the girls left, Impmon came out, hearing the discussion.

"Hmm…" he wondered.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Something tells me that Impmon is up to something. Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Tch. That was fast. Anyway, the match between Digimon and Pokemon will begin, and I wonder what Impmon is up to,

Chapter 5: The greatest match:

At long last, the game will about to begin. The field is as green as grass as it was all set up for the final match. Guilmon's team stood by their doorway as Ogremon stood up to him.

"Hey, Matsuki. Ketchum is your cousin eh?"

"Yes sir" Guilmon said.

"Then you got to show him what a great player's made off" Ogremon said "Don't hold back for one second."

Guilmon nodded as the doors open. Guilmon and his team rushed up on the field where they saw Pikachu and the other team run up to them from the other side of the field.

They stood in line as Leomon, the owner of the field walk up and down addressing them.

"Now I want you all to show us a clear game and no one plays dirty" he was looking at Impmon and Mewtwo at this point, guessing that those two are up to something. Something that Guilmon and Pikachu noticed too.

Then the cheerleaders stood by the side and watch. When they played, they will cheer the players on. Renamon was watching anxiously at Guilmon. Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon and Lopmon watched Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Terriermon also worried.

Renamon noticed Lucario on the other side, watching anxiously at Pikachu. She also noticed Treecko looking at Charmander, Chikorita looking at Bulbasaur, Piplup looking at Squirtle and Buizel looking at Chimchar.

"Come on, Guilmon" Renamon said, pleading for him to win.

"Now, let the match begins!" Leomon said as he placed the ball in the middle and left.

Guilmon and Pikachu stood on opposite side of the ball. And when the referee blew his whistle, Guilmon kicked the ball to Agumon. Agumon drabbled the ball avoiding Bulbasaur as he kicked it to Veemon but Charmander took it from his feet. Charmander kicked it to Mewtwo as he kicked it to Chimchar but Patamon took it away and kicked it in the air. Guilmon leaps after it and back flips and kicked the ball hard it went through the Pokémon's net which was guarded by Totodile.

"Meet our Tidus" laughed Agumon as Guilmon landed on his feet which make the digimon team cheered, expect Impmon.

Now it's 1-0 to the digimon. Renamon and the others cheered as well as the crowd on the digimon side.

Pikachu kicked the ball to Squirtle but Impmon took it away and kicked it to Veemon, but Charmander slid under him and took the ball away and kicked it in the air above the digimon's net. Pikachu leaps up, did a little spin in the air and kicked it pass Gabumon into the net.

This time, the Pokémon group cheered. It's now 1-1.

"You gotten better cousin" Guilmon smirked as he dragged the ball towards the Pokémon goal as Pikachu followed pursuit.

"Heh. I haven't shown you anything yet, Guilmon" Pikachu laughed.

Lucario and the other female Pokémon cheered for Pikachu and the gang as Renamon and the gang cheered for Guilmon and the boys.

"COME ON, GUYS!" Gatomon cheered.

But during the match, Mewtwo got angrier at the scores the other team members are having against the digimon while the digimon scored back. Impmon just took notice of Guilmon and Renamon and continue to think while playing.

Now the score is 5-5 to the both sides. Both teams are playing at their whole teamwork. Until Mewtwo had just about enough. Just as when Guilmon was about to kick the ball to Terriermon, Mewtwo used a Shadow Ball and knocked Guilmon down with it.

The crowd all gasped and Impmon looked on as Guilmon crashed to the ground.

"MEWTWO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Pikachu shouted angrily.

"Shut up! I don't care if we win. I just want to destroy those weakling digimon!" Mewtwo snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Agumon shouted as he helped Guilmon up "HE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU?!"

"Mewtwo, you got a red card, so you are disqualified!" the referee said angrily "Now get off!"

Impmon watched as Mewtwo stomped away. "Hmm…" this had given him an idea for revenge on Guilmon, and Renamon looked shocked at Guilmon as he slowly got up.

"Ouch… what is his problem?" Guilmon asked.

"Can you still play?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah… but now we outnumbered the Pokémon players" Guilmon said.

"DA BOOM!" Impmon fired a fireball at Pikachu's leg causing him to hurt himself and fall down.

"PIKACHU!" Lucario gasped.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Terriermon snapped.

"Just a little… payback for that rat for knocking me over" Impmon lied.

"HE DIDN'T DO A THING TO YOU!" Charmander snapped.

So Impmon got a red card too. Smiling with pride, Impmon followed Mewtwo. Pikachu slowly got up with the help of Charmander and Squirtle.

"And what's his problem?" Pikachu asked.

Guilmon frowned at the smile Impmon had before he left. 'Hmm… what is Impmon up to?'

As soon as they got up, they resumed playing. Meanwhile, Mewtwo was walking away until Impmon caught up to him.

"There you are. I need to talk to you" Impmon said.

"And what do you want? Just stop bothering me" Mewtwo snapped.

"Whoa, slow down there. I need your help against Matsuki. You see, I had an evil plan to lure him into our trap" Impmon smirked.

Mewtwo turned around as if he was interested. "Go on?"

"You noticed the girl fox cheering him on? If we kidnapped her and her friends, we could lure the boys to our trap and destroy them once and for all" Impmon said.

Mewtwo smiled "OK. Fine. But kidnap that girl Pokémon that Ketchum likes and her friends too. I want Ketchum to share the same fate as Matsuki."

"Very well then. Here's what we do." He whispered into Mewtwo's ear.

The game is almost up and the score is 8-8. Each team are equal. Both Veemon and Bulbasaur kicked the ball up in the air and Guilmon and Pikachu followed suit. They both tried to kick it after a backflip, but kicked it at once and send it shooting back down to earth. It makes a huge crater in the ground.

"Wow. What power" Chimchar said.

Both star players landed on the ground, panting as times was up.

The girls and the boys watched worried as Leomon came onto the screen.

"Look like we got a tie. Now the players must make a decision. One: Share the victory together and split the cup in half so they both have it or Two: we go into a sudden death match."

As the team thought about this, they came to a decision.

"Let's leave it as it is and split the cup" said Guilmon.

"We agree too" Pikachu said.

"Very well then. We got two winners!"

The crowd all cheered. The cheerleaders cheered and rushed onto the field. Guilmon looked and saw Renamon embracing him as Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Terriermon were tackled by Biyomon, AquaVeemon, Gatomon and Lopmon into hugs.

"You won!" Renamon cheered "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you tied!"

"Me too. Now we can go on that date" Guilmon smirked.

Renamon smiled and nodded as tears fell down her eyes. Guilmon notices it and wipe them away with his claw. Lucario was also embracing Pikachu in a hug as Treecko hugged Charmander, Chikorita hugged Bulbasaur (using vine whips of course), Piplup hugged Squirtle and Buizel hugged Chimchar.

And so the cup was sliced in half and awarded to both teams as the crowd cheered. The cheerleaders went back to their changing rooms.

After they got back into their clothes, the girl digimon made their way to the door.

"I can't believe we got dates now, with famous players" AquaVeemon squealed.

"I know. It's going to be great!" Lopmon said.

"Pikachu and his team played well…" Gatomon begin but Renamon suddenly gasped.

"Renamon, what is it?" asked Biyomon.

But Mewtwo is at the door and using his psychic powers, ropes sprung from the air and wrapped themselves around Renamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Lopmon and AquaVeemon.

"You're that nasty player who hurt my Guilmon!" Renamon gasped as she saw she was captured by Mewtwo. "What do you want?!"

"Humph. Kidnapping you of course. I'm sure Impmon would be glad to see you. Now get into the sacks!" Mewtwo then used his psychic powers and some sacks appeared and caught the girls inside. Then he tied the sacks up and took them outside.

He saw Impmon waiting outside with 5 more sacks.

"I got that Waterflower and her friends as you wanted. Now, did you get Nonaka?" Impmon asked.

"I'd sure did" Mewtwo cackled as he through the sacks onto the other sacks. "Now let's leave! We'll take the girls to warehouse 15. That is where we get them!"

The two evil rivals laughed nastily as they drove off. Little did they know, both Patamon and Squirtle saw them.

"Oh no…!" They gasped together.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. This can't be good. Hope the guys rescue their lovers? Stayed tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait folks. Here is the next chapter featuring a plan to foil Impmon and Mewtwo's plans. Also, if ruff1298 is reading this, I can't change the text I was writing. We are all different in other way so I can't be too perfect. Also, I wish Slapstick70 with his story. Well, that is all. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Players plays heroes:

The boys had just finished changing and were outside the changing room.

"Well guys. Now we all got girlfriends and you know what… I can't wait for our date" Guilmon grinned.

"I wonder where Patamon ran off to?" asked Veemon.

"I'm sure he'd catch up eventually. Come on. Let's meet up with the girls and sweet talk them" Agumon said with a sexy growl.

"I wouldn't put it better myself" Terriermon grinned.

Guilmon, Agumon, Veemon and Terriermon were about to walk to the girls changing room where Patamon came out from behind a corner and saw them going and chases after them.

"GUYS!" Patamon called as he dashed after them "HEY! STOP!"

Guilmon and the boys did stop and turned to see Patamon panting and catching up with them.

"Hey, Patamon. Where'd you been? Come on. We gotta meet AquaVeemon and the others so we can…" Veemon begun, but Patamon interrupted.

"Guys… we got… trouble…" Patamon panted "Renamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Lopmon… are in trouble… Impmon, that traitor, kidnaps them with that evil Pokémon player."

"Renamon and the girls are KIDNAPPED?!" Guilmon gasped.

The other boys looked shocked too.

"Yes. And they taken them to warehouse 15. They had a trap waiting for us. They even kidnapped those Pokémon girls too!"

"Oh man! We gotta rescue them!" Agumon said as they all darted outside.

As soon as they are out of the stadium, Guilmon saw Pikachu and his team ran out too.

"Pikachu! Did that Mewtwo guy and Impmon kidnap Lucario and the other girls?" asked Guilmon.

"Did that Imp jerk and Mewtwo kidnap Renamon and the others too?!" Pikachu called.

They all nodded.

"We need a plan to rescue them." Charmander said.

"Great! We became champs of the football game, now we have to go play hero now!" Terriermon said.

As soon as they reached warehouse 15, the other boys want to go in but Guilmon and Pikachu stopped them.

"Wait. Let me and Guilmon see what they are up to" Pikachu said.

"But how?" asked Bulbasaur.

Guilmon spotted an open window in the roof.

"Let me and Pikachu sneak in first and see what they are up to. When we find out and said now, we attack them" Guilmon said.

Guilmon and Pikachu climbed some boxes to the roof and they peered down.

Inside was a storehouse. Mewtwo was busy screwing up a screw on a laser gun or something. Impmon was busy pacing up and down the tied up girls. Renamon was the only one not gagged as the other girls had their mouths wrapped with cloths.

"You're one of Guilmon's players who hurt Lucario's boyfriend! Why? Why are you doing this?!" Renamon called.

"Simple really. Revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"I thought you knew. For years since I know Matsuki. I am known as the most powerful digimon I was. When I was young and un-morphed, I used to carry out destruction and death to digimon" Impmon said "But then I challenged Matsuki to a battle to destroy him as well, but he is the one who defeats me. It crushed my pride endlessly. Even if I digivolved into Bleezemon on the digital world for the first time, I thought I had finally surpassed that bumbling fool. But he has to digivolved to Gallantmon and crushes me again. And what worse he spared my life. Even if I trust humans and helped him defeat the D-Reaper, my hatred for him is still growing."

"And when we morphed" he continued "I thought I have a suitable body, a strong, powerful body to crush Matsuki. But he has to morph too and he's twice more powerful than before. He surpass me at everything, strength, speed and power. I joined the football team to be one of the captains, but Matsuki had to make friends with Kamiya and those other losers and he became captain after a short match. My pride washes away as I despised that dinosaur. And then, that's all changed, because of you, Nonaka."

Renamon frowned angrily "You're jealous because I love Guilmon now?!"

"Oh no. I am not jealous. I was surprised how you and he were a couple now. A few years ago, you two are different from each other, but now, you had fallen head over heels with him."

"So what are you're planning with that evil Pokémon there" Renamon asked.

"My anger is as the same as Impmon is" Mewtwo replied "Expect mine is with Ketchum. I was supposed to be Paul's powerful Pokémon. But during the Sinnoh league, that meddling runt managed to defeat me. It crushed my pride also. But now it's time we end this. Impmon, it's done!"

"Excellent! It is complete!" Impmon said.

"What is that?"

"This is the death ray. Once it hit Matsuki and his friends, it will kill them instantly!" Impmon said as he put a cloth around Renamon's mouth to end their discussion "And we can't let you know because after them, you're next!"

Guilmon and Pikachu secretly climbed down from the window onto the roof beams.

"So that's their little game" said Guilmon "if we let the others in here now, they all be wiped out."

Pikachu spotted something which seems to be good idea "I have a plan. Just distract them while I give them to everyone else."

Guilmon nodded and leaps down catching Mewtwo and Impmon off guard to look.

"Hello there" Guilmon said in an Obi-Wan voice.

"Matsuki!" Impmon snapped "Mewtwo, shoot him down!"

"Try and do so!" Guilmon called as Mewtwo fired the dark purple lasers at him which he kept dodging allowing Pikachu to sneak pass them carrying a box and out of the main door.

"You're pretty fast for a small fry! Stand still!" Mewtwo ordered.

"Make me, Mewjerk!" Guilmon called as he leaps behind some boxes.

"Where did he go?" Impmon asked angrily.

The villains did not see Guilmon sneaking up and untied the girls. Renamon took off the cloth and was relieved to see Guilmon.

"Thank goodness it was you guys" Lucario said.

Mewtwo spots them. "There he is! He released the girls!"

"Get out of here now!" Guilmon called and the girls ran out of the warehouse as Guilmon makes it to the door as well, he stopped.

"Why did you stop for?" Impmon asked.

Pikachu came from the door. "Waiting for me, Mewtwo?"

"YOU!" Mewtwo snarled as the other boys appeared by the doorway.

"Grr… don't just stand there! Delete them!" Impmon ordered as he fired the lasers.

"No." Pikachu said as he and Guilmon held up mirrors. The beams hit the mirrors and it was reflected back.

"It's your turn to be deleted!" Guilmon said.

The beams hit Mewtwo and Impmon in the process.

"NOOOO!" Impmon screamed.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Mewtwo screamed at Impmon.

And then they all turned into data and disappeared.

The boys all sighed and slumped to the ground. Renamon then ran up to Guilmon and hugged him.

"You did it, Guilmon! You saved us!" Renamon said as she hugged him and she was crying too because she was scared.

"You're safe now, Renamon" Guilmon said as she returned her hug.

They turned to see Biyomon hugging Agumon, Gatomon hugging Patamon, AquaVeemon hugging Veemon and Lopmon hugging Terriermon. Guilmon and Renamon did see the Pokémon couples hugging too, and to their surprise, Lucario and Pikachu kissed each other on the lips. They turned and smiled to each other and then Renamon placed her lips on Guilmon's.

To be concluded…

A/N: Yep. The old reverse with the mirrior trick. It never fails. I wish Mewtwo and Impmon would check the warehouse before they used the laser. The final chapter should be up soon. Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but here is the short but final chapter featuring all of the digimon couples. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The final chapter:

After a few weeks after the kidnapping, the players became great heroes. And the girls were so happy to be rescued. The Pokémon team went back to their own land, finally together with their girlfriends. According to Guilmon and Renamon, Pikachu and Lucario were both engaged meaning that when they are older, they will be married. Obviously, Pikachu don't want to lose Lucario again.

AquaVeemon and Veemon were in the hot spring as they relaxed as they bathed as they watched the midnight sky.

"Isn't this relaxing, Veemon?" AquaVeemon said as she cuddles herself next to Veemon.

"Sure is, babe" Veemon said "it's too bad the others isn't here, cause we could enjoy their company."

"Too bad, but I refer that we are all alone" AquaVeemon smiled at him.

Veemon then caught on what AquaVeemon was saying. "Oooohhh… right."

AquaVeemon then started kissing Veemon as they both dived into the water.

Meanwhile on top of the building, Patamon was laying down on the ground when Gatomon came in and sat down.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight" Gatomon said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Patamon smirked.

Gatomon blushed and smiled. They continued to look up. Gatomon turned to Patamon. "Patamon, I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For rescuing me few weeks ago. I never get a chance to thank you, so here it is now" she kissed Patamon on the lips. It was a passionate kiss at first, but after the shock, Patamon joins in. Gatomon broke the kiss and said "Thank you."

Patamon blushed but then smiled "Ah, no worries. You know, I was wondering. Tomorrow, how about we head down to the beach and catch a few waves" said Patamon.

Without warning, Gatomon dived onto Patamon smiling lovely. "I love to." And she started kissing him again. They kept kissing as the night sky shone on them.

Meanwhile in a tree house, Terriermon and Lopmon were seen watching a mid-night movie. Lopmon snuggled closer to Terriermon.

When the scary bit was on, Lopmon screamed and held onto Terriermon.

"Terriermon, I am scared" Lopmon said, hoping that Terriermon would hear her.

He did hear her and smiled "Then don't worry. I'll protect you" he said as he put his arms around her.

Lopmon smiled as she put her head on her shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

Elsewhere, Agumon and Biyomon were outside the restaurant, having finished their meal and going to the docks to talk about their future.

"Agumon, tonight is beautiful" Biyomon said.

"Sure is."

"And I want to thank you and your friends for rescuing us weeks ago".

"I thought I said my pleasure ages ago. You just going on about it. It's no problem!"

Biyomon blushed of embarrassment. Agumon smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"But it's OK."

Biyomon smiled.

"I'm glad we are together, Agumon" Biyomon said "I thought me and my friends are just going solo for the rest of our lives."

"Do you really think that?" Agumon smirked.

"Not anymore" Biyomon smirked as she kissed Agumon on the lips. Agumon smiled as he returned the kiss. Afterwards they decided to leave because they saw two couple on the beach and decided to leave them alone.

On the beach were Guilmon, in a white shirt and grey trousers, and Renamon, in a beautiful see-through dress, were sitting on the beach watching the sea go in and out as they watched the night sky.

"The night is so beautiful" said Renamon.

"It sure is" Guilmon said as he looked up too. "Man, after the kidnapping, who would've think we all get together?"

"Yeah" Renamon agreed. She turned to Guilmon, as she remembered something and got sad.

"What is the matter?"

"I'm glad we are together but I can't stop thinking about the past about me being nasty to you" Renamon said "You've grown up now and now I want to apologise for what I've done to you in the past."

"Forget the past, Renamon. What past is past. You changed now so you're not that kind of person anymore. Don't beat yourself about it" Guilmon smiled.

Renamon smiled back knowing Guilmon do care about her. She put her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Guilmon" Renamon smiled as she looked into his face who was smiling back at her.

"I love you too, Renamon" he said.

And then Renamon kissed Guilmon passionately. He replied it back with a kiss also.

And thus, the 5 friends are now couples and they shall stay as a couple for a long time.

The End.

A/N: Anyway, now to finish off SSB VS AAS and then do the main choice story, Super All Star Bros retolding which has Guilmon and Renamon in it too. See ya later.


End file.
